Harry Potter Hunting Ginny
by TheLizard1
Summary: Harry hunts after Ginny goes missing.


Harry Potter - Hunting for Ginny_Acknowledgements_

_I am always in awe of someone who can make a world (or worlds) appear out of nowhere. Good Sci-Fi authors do it; good fantasy writers do it. I can't. Ms. Rowling created the fascinating world of Harry Potter right down to the characters' foibles and created a backyard of our world for them, and us, to play in. These characters I write about, in my bumbling way, belong to her. They are the children of her imagination._

_I thank Ms Rowling for having these children and giving us this backyard to play in._

_This story takes place between Harry's sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts, after his seventeenth birthday._

Part 1: Night at the Burrow

The sound of soft sobs woke Harry from his fitful sleep. It was a wonder he could hear them over the snores coming from Ron, sleeping in the other bed. Harry reached for his glasses and quietly left the room. Everyone was asleep and the house was silent, except for Ron's snoring, a milder echo coming from Mr. Weasley, and the low sound of crying coming from Ginny's room. Easing the door open he stuck his head in and murmured "Ginny?"

From the bed, Ginny looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Harry," she whispered.

Harry slipped into the room and closed the door. This was the first time he had been in her room at night since they agreed to their relationship. His heart swelled with love for her as he crossed the room. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Don't mind me," she said. "I'm all right."

"Oh, right!" he said, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her hand. "Crying at night and shedding enough tears to float the Queen's yacht is normal. Now tell me the fairy tale of Beedle the Bard. Or better yet, tell me why you're crying."

Ginny reached for a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. "I had a nightmare. I dreamed that some of V-Voldemort's Death Eaters had captured me. They put me under an Imperius curse and I couldn't throw it off. You were there but were tied up, without your wand, and could do nothing. They forced me to use the Cruciatus curse on you over and over. It was only when they tried to get me to kill you was I able to refuse the curse." Ginny's tears were flowing again and her voice had a catch in it. "When I wouldn't kill you, they did. Then one of them turned on me and sent the killing curse at me. I saw the green flash coming and woke up just as it hit." She was crying harder now but still not making much noise. "Harry, I love you. I don't ever want to kill you or see you die." As she said this she sat up and threw her arms around him.

He gathered her into his arms and murmured into her soft hair, "It's all right, love. It was only a dream."

"What if You-Know-Who was sending it to my mind like he used to do with you?"

"I suppose it is possible but since we're aware he can do it, we're a step ahead of him. Nothing is going to happen tonight. Now you should go back to sleep. I'll sit with you until you're asleep."

"Harry, please come over here and hold me for a while, until I fall asleep."

"Ginny, I don't think that's a good idea. What if your parents find out?"

"Please, Harry?"

"Ginny…"

"Please?"

Harry sighed in indecision. He really wanted to but… "Ok, Ginny. Scoot over and give me some room." He got into the bed and they curled up together like a couple of spoons, Ginny nestling her back against him.

She twitched her bottom against his stomach a few time as he draped his arm protectively over her, interlacing their fingers. "Mmmm, you feel good there," she said. "Thank you, Harry, for staying."

"You feel pretty good yourself, Gin. Good night and remember, no funny stuff!" Harry smiled to himself as he felt her giggle.

* * *

Harry woke early with the odd feeling that something was odd. Taking a quick mental survey he figured out that the bedroom he was in wasn't the one he shared with Ron. He also realized that there was someone in the bed with him – someone who smelled deliciously female. 'Ah, yes, I'm still here with Ginny,' he thought, smiling. He continued his survey and found his arm still wrapped protectively around her, his fingers cupping the soft, smooth swelling of her bare breast; its nipple poking sweetly against his palm. His eyes popped wide open – bare breast? Nipple??? Focusing a bit more of his attention, he realized that his hand was, in fact, under her pajama top! A bit excited, he nevertheless went to move his hand to a safer spot. As he lifted his hand off her breast, Ginny sleepily mumbled "Noooo," taking his hand and placing it back on her breast.

"Ginny," Harry said softly. "Wake up, love."

"Noooo. Too early. Hold me. Still sleepy." She pressed his hand more firmly against her breast. "Mine! Feel good. G'nite." And she was back asleep.

Harry thought for a moment about what a seventeen year old guy would do when his girlfriend was sleeping curled up against him and wouldn't let him let go of her breast. Instead, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Part 2: The Departure

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Harry woke to the sound of Mrs. Weasley's thunderous shouting. Ginny was still tucked up against him but the bed covers were now somewhere on the floor. They were both still wearing their pajamas but the fact that his hand was still under Ginny's top, and that she was keeping it there, was plainly visible.

"Uh, oh," Harry whispered, "we're in for it now."

Ginny looked to the door where her mother was standing. Releasing Harry's hand, Ginny sat up and rubbed her eyes. Turning to Harry, Ginny kissed him lightly and said, "Morning, Harry. Thank you." She got out of bed and headed for the loo, kissing her mother's cheek on the way. "Morning, Mum. Sleep well?"

Mrs. Weasley glared after her daughter for a moment before turning to Harry who had gotten out of bed and was straightening the covers. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, nothing happened. Ginny had a bad dream and I heard her crying. We talked about it for a while and she insisted that she didn't want to be alone. Nothing more than that. Nothing happened."

"It didn't look like nothing to me! It looked to me like you had a hand where it wasn't supposed to be!"

"Well, uh…"

"Actually, Mum," Ginny said slipping past her mother back into the room, "his hand was exactly where I wanted it to be. He is my boyfriend, after all."

"That does not give him the right to grope you that way," Mrs. Weasley replied. "Now you two get dressed and get downstairs. We're going to talk about this." With that, she turned and left.

Ginny turned to Harry and grinned. "Yep, we're in for it now. We'd better get dressed." She quickly stripped off her pajamas and, naked, walked over to him. She watched his eyes travel up and down her body, with pauses at interesting parts. "Like what you see?" she asked.

"You're gorgeous."

"Thank you, kind sir," she said, giving him a curtsy. "If we had more time I'd like to see you this way. But now, you'd better slip back to your room and get dressed. And, Harry, I'm not ashamed of what we did and as soon and as often as possible, I want to do it again. I love you."

Harry walked back to her and took her in him arms. "I love you, too. Last night was, well, magical," he said smiling at the pun. "Even if we spend every night together for the next hundred years, I'll remember this one." He gave her a kiss and quickly left.

* * *

Harry and Ginny found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs and followed them into the parlor. "Ginny, your mother tells me that she found you and Harry together in your bed this morning when she went in to wake you. I would like an explanation."

"Dad, Harry heard me crying last night and came in to see what was wrong. I had a really bad dream and was scared. He talked with me until I could stop crying but I really didn't want to be alone. So I asked him to sleep in my room, in my bed, and to hold me. We had our pajamas on the whole time and nothing happened."

"I understand that he took, shall we say, liberties with you," Mr. Weasley said.

"If you mean did he have his hand on my breast, under my shirt, then yes, he did. He really had no choice. He was asleep when I took his hand and put it there. You can't believe how comforting it was to have it there."

"You're not old enough to be doing things like that!" Mrs. Weasley announced.

"Mum, Dad, I know I'm not an adult yet as I'm only sixteen but in case it has escaped your notice, I'm not a little kid any more."

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "at seventeen, you are a legal adult. You should have known better than to take advantage of her!"

"HE DID NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME," Ginny shouted.

"I hold you responsible for what happened to her last night," Mr. Weasley continued, speaking to Harry. "Making sexual advances and taking advantage of an impressionable young girl is not acceptable behavior."

"I REPEAT, HE DID NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME," Ginny shouted again.

"Ginny is telling the truth, Mr. Weasley. Nothing really happened last night." Harry said.

"I'm not sure that you are really the type of influence we want our daughter associating with," Mr. Weasley concluded, totally ignoring Ginny's frantic attempts to break in.

Harry stood up, no sign of his internal rage showed on his face. "Fine, if that's the way you want it. Ginny, I love you and will continue to do so." And without a sound or warning, he disapparated.

"NOOOOO!" Ginny screamed, bursting into tears. "You are being unreasonable," she accused her parents. "Why can't you believe me and accept that NOTHING HAPPENED?" With that, she turned and ran out of the room.

* * *

Harry reappeared in his room to find Ron launching himself at him. "What did you do to my sister?" Ron hissed.

Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at Ron who stopped dead in his tracks. "I did nothing to her but hold her while we slept. Yeah, she had my hand on her tit…"

"Eeeww, you groped my sister? Yuck," Ron mimed gagging.

"It wasn't like that, Ron," Harry said, lowering his wand as Ron started to smile.

"I know, Harry. I listened in to the discussion," Ron said holding up an Extendable Ear. "You know, you don't want to be doing that when Ginny starts shouting. I'm nearly deaf on that side."

"You don't seem particularly upset that Ginny and I are…well, you know."

"Harry, I've known you for six years now and I don't think Ginny can do any better. Although if you hurt her you'll have me to deal with. Now what are you going to do?"

"I'm getting out of here," Harry said, waving his wand so that his things packed themselves into his trunk. He then used a shrinking spell to make it small enough to fit into his pocket. "I'd tell you where I'm going but I don't know yet."

"I don't like it, Harry, but I understand. The owls can always find you so I'll keep you informed about what's happening."

Harry gripped Ron's hand. "Thanks, mate. Let Hermione know, too." And then he was gone.

Part 3: A Place to Stay

For three days, Harry's schedule remained pretty much the same. He woke at dawn, dressed quickly, and let himself out of the inn to start his morning run. The inn was about six kilometers from the village so he would generally run down there to have breakfast. Then he would spend time around the village before starting the run back to the inn. No one in the Muggle village knew that he was the famous Harry Potter or even that he was a wizard. Harry was careful not to do magic where it might be seen or questioned.

On this morning, however, he had a visitor waiting for him in his room. "Dobby? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Number 12 Grimwald Place?"

The little house elf launched himself at Harry's legs and held on tightly. "Oh, Harry Potter, Dobby has bad news. Dobby overheard Professor McGonagall and Mr. Arthur Weasley saying that Miss Ginny is missing."

"Ginny's missing? For how long?"

"Dobby does not know. But Dobby knows how Harry Potter feels about Miss Ginny so Dobby thinks to inform him. Dobby hears Mr. Arthur Weasley say that Miss Ginny probably ran away to be with Harry Potter."

"No, Dobby, I haven't seen her." Harry thought for a minute. "Are Ron and Hermione there?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger arrived a few days ago."

"Hmmm. Ok, Dobby, here's what I'd like you to do. Go back to Grimwald Place and tell Ron and Hermione that you've talked to me. Tell them that Ginny's not with me and that I'll look for her. Then go to Professor McGonagall when neither Mr. nor Mrs. Weasley are there and tell McGonagall the same thing you told Ron and Hermione. Understand?"

"Yes, Harry Potter. I will do as you asks." And with a snap, Dobby was gone. Harry smiled for a moment; if Dobby was referring to himself as 'I' he must be distressed.

Harry sat by the bed for a while thinking about where Ginny might have gone.

* * *

"I'm worried, Professor. Ginny's been gone for three days. That's not like her," Mrs. Weasley moaned. "I think we may have been too abrupt with her about Harry."

"Molly," McGonagall said gently, "do you really think that anything happened between Ginny and Harry that night?"

"I don't know. I don't like to think so but I saw what I saw. And now she's missing. She probably ran away to be with him."

"Do you really think she would do that?"

She sighed, "No, not really. She knows we love her and that running away would hurt us. But I also know she wants to be with Harry."

"And what if she has gone to him? How would you feel about that?"

"I know how I'd feel," Mr. Weasley said. "In part I'd be angry because she's still too young to have that kind of relationship. But another part of me would be glad since I'd know that at least she's safe. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"No," McGonagall said, sadly. "I wish I did. You know, there is another possibility you may have to deal with. If she is not with Harry, she may have been caught by Death Eaters and may already be dead. If she is alive, and being held, the Death Eaters may be using Ginny's and Harry's emotional connection to draw him in. His connection with Ginny could help us find her."

"How do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He loves her and will certainly be searching for her if he knows she is missing. You already know how he will try to protect someone he loves from danger. You, yourselves, have been recipients of that protection. Unfortunately, even if he starts searching we can't help since we don't know where he is."

The Weasleys stood up. "We'd better get back to the Burrow in case she returns. I've asked Bill and Charlie to check Grimwald Place to see if she went there but there's been no sign of her," Mr. Weasley said. "I'm afraid I didn't handle the situation very tactfully. I'm really sorry about what I said to Harry. And not just because of Ginny. Harry really is the kind of person we want for Ginny. But at the time, I spoke without thinking first. "

McGonagall walked them to the fireplace. "If I hear anything, I'll let you know."

A moment later they had Floo'd back to the Burrow, leaving McGonagall alone in her office. A worried look crossed her face, "Where are you, Harry Potter?" she murmured.

Unexpectedly, a voice answered him. "Dobby knows, Professor." McGonagall spun around to see the elf standing by the desk. "Dobby went to see Harry Potter, Professor, to tell him that Miss Ginny is missing. Harry Potter tells Dobby to tell Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger that Harry Potter has not seen Miss Ginny and is worried. Harry Potter does not tell Dobby what he intends to do but Dobby knows Harry Potter will search for Miss Ginny. Harry Potter tells Dobby to tell the same thing to Professor McGonagall when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are not around."

"I see, Dobby. Can you tell me where Harry is?"

"Dobby cannot. Harry Potter does not wish to be found."

"I can order you to tell me, you know."

Dobby straightened up to his full height. "No, Professor. Dobby is a free elf and will keep Harry Potters' secrets!"

McGonagall smiled, "Good, Dobby. Tell no one unless Harry says you should. For now, he is our best hope for finding Ginny. If she is not with him then it seems likely that the Death Eaters have her. Could you find her, Dobby, if I were to ask you to?"

"No, Professor. I has not the connection with Miss Ginny that I has with Harry Potter. Harry Potter set it up so Dobby is free. Dobby is close with Harry Potter. Miss Ginny is friend but not close enough to be able to find her."

"Oh, well. It was just a thought. Have you spoken to Ron and Hermione?"

"Yes, before coming here."

"Good. Would you please ask them to come to my office? And Dobby, well done."

* * *

The gargoyle guarding the way to McGonagall's office moved aside as Ron and Hermione approached so they went directly up to the office. When they entered, McGonagall was sitting at her desk staring pensively out the window.

"You wanted to see us, Professor," Hermione asked.

She turned to look at them. "Yes. Dobby tells me that he's talked with you. Do you have any idea where Harry is?"

"No, Professor," they both replied. "I wish I did," Ron continued, "and I wish Ginny were with him."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "I take it you don't have a problem with their relationship, unlike your parents."

"No. Actually, they don't either except that she's not seventeen yet. Though, of course we can't say anything to her or Harry, we all believe they should be together and are happy that they feel the way they do about each other."

"Yes, that was my impression, too. In fact, I think your father is worried that he may have thrown a major obstacle between them. I, however, do not believe that anything will drive Harry and Ginny apart for long."

"I agree, Professor. It's kind of like me and Hermione. I know we fight a lot but I know that without her, I just wouldn't be complete."

McGonagall smiled at the incredulous look Hermione turned to give Ron.

"Well, it's true, Hermione," Ron said turning to face her. "You're my friend. I can't imagine not having you to harp on me about things."

Hermione smiled though she spoke severely, "We'll talk about this later, Mr. Weasley!"

"All right," interjected McGonagall. "Since we now know that Harry knows Ginny is missing, what is he likely to do?"

"Well," Hermione started, "he will most definitely try to find her. That's a sure thing. As for how he will go about it, I don't know. Nor do I know what we can do to help."

"One of the things Harry took when he left was his book on Defense Against Dark Arts," Ron mused. "I wonder if he intends on finding her using dark spells."

Part 4: Preparations

Wrapped in his Invisibility Cloak, Harry apparated to Knockturn Alley. After getting his bearings, he made his way to Borgin & Burkes, slipping in as a haggard witch left. When he was alone in the room he removed his cloak and rang the bell for the sales clerk.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter. I can't say we were expecting to see you in here, ever, but perhaps you need something a bit, shall we say, unusual?"

"Information first. Is there a spell or device that can be used to find a particular person? I know that Point Me will make a wand point to a specified direction but I also know that it doesn't work with people."

"Actually, Mr. Potter, there is both a spell and a device. The device is very rare and exceedingly difficult to make. In fact, making one is beyond my capabilities and, unfortunately, I do not have one to sell. As for the spell, I can sell you a copy of that for twenty galleons. I must say, however, that the spell has a serious drawback."

"What's that?"

"When you use it to find someone, the person you are trying to find can tell you are trying to find them. Since that gives them time to get away or to prepare a, shall we say, welcoming it is a mostly useless spell. And this drawback happens whether you are trying to find someone magical or a Muggle."

"Yes." Harry said, lying convincingly, "that is a problem. What good is a spell that lets the person you're hunting know you're hunting them? Still, let me have a copy and I'll study it. Maybe I can find a way around the problem."

The transaction was made and the clerk asked, "Just for my curiosity, how is it that the great Harry Potter is interested in dark magic all of a sudden?"

Harry smiled evilly. "Let's just say that at this time my, uh, usual acquaintances would not approve of what I'm planning." With that, he left the shop, turned the corner and apparated back to the inn.

His next stop was a Muggle joke shop in London to pick up a couple of items. These didn't need to be magical and he didn't really want to go to Fred and George's joke shop in Diagon Alley. Muggle versions would work fine for his purpose.

Once back in his room, Harry opened his textbooks and searched for the information on making a portkey. The enabling spell was surprisingly simple; it was the focusing part that was difficult. The portkey had to be focused on the exact spot you wanted to arrive at, including how high. It wouldn't be a good thing to arrive twenty feet or so above the ground. Since the target spot had to be open there was no danger of arriving underground or in a wall or something. Going out into a field where he wouldn't be seen, Harry experimented with the portkey over short distances until he was certain he had it right. Returning to the village, he stopped in at a jewelry shop and bought a ring he felt Ginny would like. He had it sized to his pinky finger and wore it home. A few incantations later and his portkey was ready.

* * *

Sitting in the front parlor at Grimwald Place, Ron closed the Quiddich book he was reading. "Hermione, I know how we can find Harry. Why don't we just send him a letter?"

"Of course, the owl should be able to find him if he isn't too far away. We can ask him to reply using the same owl. Ron, that's brilliant!"

"Ach, there goes my reputation for being thick."

"As for you being thick, I want to talk about what you said to Professor McGonagall."

Ron looked embarrassed. "It's the truth, Hermione. You are one of my best friends and probably the second thing I think about in the morning."

"Second?" she asked.

"Sorry but breakfast is usually first," he said, smiling.

Hermione stood and faced him, putting her hands on her hips. "That figures! Stand up, Ron, we have things to do, like helping find Ginny. Let's go send that letter to Harry."

* * *

"Molly, Arthur," Professor McGonagall said, "I have had a message from Harry. He has not told me where he is but he did say that Ginny is not with him."

"That means that the Death Eaters probably have her," Mrs. Weasley wailed. "Do you think they've killed her? Oh, my baby," she cried.

"I don't know, Molly. We can only hope for the best at this time. Harry's message did say that he intended to look for her. He can be very cunning when necessary. You may not know this but at his Sorting, the Sorting Hat couldn't decide whether to put Harry in Gryffindor or Slytherin. Harry asked the hat not to put him in Slytherin so he wound up in Gryffindor. So with the bravery of a Gryffindor and the cunning of a Slytherin, Harry might be able to do what we can't."

"Arthur," Molly said, still crying, "if Harry brings her back safely…"

"I know, my dear. I'm not really opposed to them being together. It's just that she's our only daughter and still not seventeen."

"Understand, Arthur," McGonagall commented, "she had already seen and faced more that most seventeen year olds, in fact, more than many adult witches ever have to face. She may be ready for a relationship like that."

Mrs. Weasley glared at her but it was easy to tell she didn't mean it. "You're not helping, Minerva McGonagall! But that's why I taught Ginny the protection spell. Just in case."

Arthur's jaw dropped open. "Ginny knows the contraception spell? When did you teach her that? She's too young!"

"Arthur, I taught it to her just in case, not so that she can be wild. But, as the saying goes, 'when a girl's gonna, she's gonna' and there's no stopping her other than by keeping her in a locked room. I just want her to be safe for when she's ready. My mother did the same for me and, remember, I was not that much older than Ginny when we…"

"Yes…well," McGonagall interrupted, standing. "I need to get back to Hogwarts. I'll let you know if I hear anything more." With that, she walked to the fireplace and Floo'd out.

Mr. Weasley looked at his wife, "I guess, sweetheart, that it's because we were so young that I wish Ginny would wait until she's older. But I have to agree that in our case, it turned out to be the best."

Mrs. Weasley rose and reached for the teapot. "You'd better agree or you'll be wearing this tea instead of drinking it!" she mumbled to herself.

Part 5: The Search

Ginny's eyes opened to the sight of a masked individual standing over her. The last thing she remembered was walking through the park near the Burrow. She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings being totally involved in her silent rant against her parents. Didn't they trust her? Why wouldn't they believe her when she said nothing happened between her and Harry? Yeah, she had his hand on her breast. Yeah, they were cozily cuddled in bed. Oh, yeah he was nice to cuddle up with. But nothing had happened! 'Yet,' she admitted to herself.

A sharp pain lanced through her ribs, as though someone had kicked her. "Hey," she shouted. "I'm already pissed off at my parents. Why am I tied up and here on the ground? It's bloody uncomfortable! You don't have to kick me to get me pissed off at you, too."

"Huh?" the masked individual said, confused.

"They refused to believe me that nothing happened last night between me and my boyfriend. I mean, just because we were in bed together they think the worst. Jeeze, we still had our pajamas on even. How much can happen when you both still have your pants on, I ask you? You're a Death Eater. Wouldn't you believe your daughter if she told you nothing happened? It's not as if we were caught playing hide-the-banger or something. We were just SLEEPING!"

The Death Eater backed off a few steps and stared at her. Then he suddenly burst out laughing. "Either we got the wrong girl or there's more to you than we were led to believe."

Ginny snorted, "Yeah, I guess it is pretty funny at that. So, what's going on and how long have I been here?"

"We picked you up four days ago. You're being held for some friends of mine."

"Four days! No wonder I've got to pee so bad! Uh, where's the loo?"

"In that little hut. Feel free to use it."

"If I promise not to try anything, can you untie my hands?"

"No."

"I can't get my underwear off without my hands."

"Not necessary. You've still got your skirt on but we took your knickers off you for just this reason. Now go if you have to."

Ginny got to her feet and walked to the hut where she found a chemical toilet and some sanitizing hand wipes. When she was finished she thought about what must have happened. Never again would she wander around without paying attention to her surroundings. Mad-Eye Moody was right – constant vigilance!

She left the hut and looked around the clearing, trying to see if there was a way to escape. "What's this all about?" she asked.

"The Dark Lord has put a nice price on Harry Potter's head. We figure that by snatching you Potter will come looking. When he gets here, we toss up an anti-apparation spell and capture him. Then we call the Dark Lord who comes, kills Potter, and rewards us."

"What about me?"

"I don't know. Maybe he'll kill you, too. Or since you're kinda cute, maybe he'll give you to us as part of the reward. My friends will be here soon and we'll discuss it."

"In fact, Knott," a new voice announced, "we're here now. There's a snag. Apparently no one knows where Potter is. He disappeared just before we grabbed her and he doesn't know she's gone. We'll have to hold her for a few more days. Unless you know where he is, girlie."

Ginny looked at the masked Death Eater, "I actually don't and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." She looked around and saw only five Death Eaters. "Or maybe I would since there's only five of you. Harry could take you all on easily. Plus, he'd bring some help with him. So, the best thing to do is just to let me go. Oh, and don't lift your masks, I don't want to see your ugly faces."

"You've got a smart mouth on you, girlie," he threatened, standing close to her. "Maybe I should shut it for you."

"Bad move," she said as she kicked him hard in the crotch, "really bad move."

"Crucio!" The spell hit Ginny full on and incredible pain lanced through her body. Her back arched and she screamed in agony. Her screaming continued as she fell to the ground feeling as if her entire body and soul were on fire. Then as suddenly as it started, the pain stopped. Her tears ran down her face as she slowly recovered. Finally she could stand up again. The man she had kicked was still down. She walked unsteadily over to him and held out her hands to help him up. "Sorry," she said. He looked at her and waved her away.

"So," Ginny said, looking around, "when do we eat?"

"What?"

"Look, if you yahoos are going to keep me prisoner here while waiting for my rescuer, the least you can do is feed me. Now if you could set me up with some tea while I wait for my dinner, I'll just sit quietly."

The Death Eaters looked at each other, baffled. Finally one of then said "the hell with that!" and with a wave of his wand Ginny was thrown back against a tree and wrapped in magical ropes.

'Well, it was worth a try,' Ginny thought.

* * *

The owl dropped to Harry's shoulder so he could remove the letter from its leg.

_Harry,_

_Where are you? Everyone is concerned that you've gone missing, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I know that you are probably trying to find Ginny but you should return here so we can coordinate our efforts. I hope you are not thinking about using something from that book on Defense of Dark Arts, that's all dark magic. Please come back._

_Send us an answer with this owl._

_Love,_

_Hermione and Ron_

Harry smiled. It was about time that Hermione and Ron got the idea to try to send him an owl.

Harry turned the parchment over and scribbled a reply:

_Hermione and Ron,_

_I am trying to find Ginny. I have a way that I think will work but I am not going to explain. Once I find her I'll return her to Grimwald Place if she wants to go, but I will not be staying unless certain things get straightened out._

_Send the owl to me again in three days. He will know where to find me. I should have news by then. Please don't let anyone know or they may try to find me._

_Love,_

_Harry_

"Here you go," he said, giving the letter to the owl. "Take this back to Hermione Granger, please."

Harry sent the owl off and, taking his bag, checked out of the inn just in case someone tried to backtrack the owl. Between short distance apparations and a lot of walking, by nightfall Harry was many kilometers away.

* * *

Arthur Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks appeared in the kitchen at Number 12 Grimwald Place. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall were already there.

"No luck," Tonks said. "We back-tracked the owl to an inn and the Muggle proprietor recognized Harry as someone who had been staying there. But apparently he checked out early this afternoon. We searched the area but found no trace of him. We must have missed him by no more than a few hours."

"At least we know he's ok and looking for Ginny," Ron said. "If anyone can find her, Harry can."

"True," McGonagall said. "I just wish we knew where he is and what he intends so that we can send help if he needs it." They all nodded at the truth of that and studied the table top.

* * *

Harry woke a few hours before sun-up. "Lumos," he commanded, holding his wand up. The tip started glowing and he read the spell he had bought from Borgin & Burkes.

'**Reperio is alio** - This spell tells the wizard the direction and relative distance to the person named when casting the spell. Its usefulness is limited, however, in that the person to be found must be within about two hundred kilometers of the one casting the spell. Also, the person to be found gets the impression that there is someone looking for them. Thus, it is impossible to hunt someone without their being aware of it while using this spell. A better alternative is the **Alio Locus** device, a magical device for locating a person without them knowing, and at nearly any distance. These devices are, however, quite rare.

To cast this spell, simply grip your wand and utter the spell followed by the person's full name.'

Harry looked up and checked to make sure he was still alone. "Nox," he commanded to extinguish his wand's light. After putting the spell parchment away he stood up. 'Ok, here goes,' he thought to himself. Taking a firm grip on his wand he uttered "_Reperio is alio _Ginevra Weasley."

Immediately he felt his wand pulling him to the left and, as he turned in that direction, his hand extended a bit further from his body. "Ok," he said talking to himself. "If I interpret it right, I have the direction by the way the wand pointed me, and maybe the distance is in some way related to the arm extension. Let's see." Again taking a firm grip on his wand and extending his arm fully, Harry repeated the spell. This time there was no direction change and his hand came in closer to his body; back to the same distance as the previous time. "Yes," Harry said smiling, "direction and relative distance. And if she's awake, she knows I'm coming."

Part 6: Rescue

Ginny woke and quickly looked around. The Death Eaters were still asleep, except for the one on guard. There was no sign of Harry. She could have sworn she had seen him. Maybe she had been dreaming. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the dream.

She had felt that Harry was looking for her. Her elation at the thought was tempered knowing that he had no idea where she was. Even she had no idea where she was, so how could he? Still, a warm happiness flowed through her knowing that he was on his way, somehow.

A few hours later, the Death Eaters were awake again. They unbound her from the tree, keeping her hands tied, and let her use the loo. When she emerged, they gave her some breakfast of toast and tea then secured her against the tree again.

"Wonder how long it will take Potter to find her? We've been here almost a week already."

"Maybe he won't be able to and we'll just have to kill her and be done with it."

"I don't know," said the one who had been called Knott. "If we have to kill her I'd like to have some fun with her first. She's a cutie. How about it, girlie," he called, "you up for giving us a bit of fun? Not that it matters if you say no."

Ginny was about to answer his taunts when she suddenly got the feeling someone was trying to locate her. The feeling was stronger that the one early that morning, almost as if the person was a lot closer.

"Oh, don't make any plans for that," she replied to the Death Eaters. "I don't expect to be hanging around here that long."

* * *

After an hour's travel, Harry stopped and cast the spell again. He was still going in the right direction and his hand was a lot closer to his body indicating that he was getting closer. He apparated a couple of kilometers more and tried the spell again. This time, however, while his hand was close in, his wand pulled him in the opposite direction. His last apparating put him too far. Following his wand again he stalked quietly through the woods.

After about fifteen minutes, Harry heard voices ahead. He listened for a few moments and then recognized Ginny's voice. Putting on his Invisibility Cloak he reached into his bag to pull out a few items and carefully entered the clearing near where Ginny was tied to the tree.

* * *

"Yeah, girlie? And just where do you think you're going?"

"I haven't decided, yet," she replied. "Maybe Paris or Rome. And I've always wanted to see New York."

"Nah!" one of the other Death Eaters said, laughing. "I've been there and, believe me, you don't want to go. It's noisy and dirty and all them Yanks around. No, stay here and someday we'll take the colonies back."

"He's right," Knott said. "You just stay here with us and we'll show you what a good time is. What with what you've got under that skirt, we could all have a good time. Let's have a look at you." He reached out with his wand and lifted the front of her skirt exposing her nakedness to the others.

From out of nowhere a voice declared, "Take a good look, boys, because it's all you're going to get. Stupefy!"

Knott dropped his wand and flew backwards, unconscious. Suddenly, several small items flew into the clearing and started generating large dark clouds of smoke. Harry pointed his wand at Ginny and shouted "Relashio." As the bindings fell away from her he grabbed her arm, pulled her under his invisibility cloak and moved them behind the tree.

"Ginny, do you love me? When we're both old enough, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Harry, I do and I will."

He slipped the ring off his finger and took her hand. "Then take this ring as my promise of devotion to you and let it take us away from here." So saying, he slipped it onto her finger.

Closing her hand around his, she smiled and agreed, "I accept this ring as I accept you. In my heart, in my soul, and in my bed." She reached up and kissed him.

Suddenly the ground seemed to drop away from them and they felt the familiar feeling of portkey travel. A moment later they reappeared at the inn where Harry had previously been staying.

"How did we get here?" Ginny asked in wonder.

Harry smiled, "All will be explained later. For now, we're safe. And together."

Ginny's smile lit her face, "Yes, together."

They entered the inn and the old man behind the counter grinned at them. "Back again, Harry? You were right, you know. They were here looking for you not two hours after you left. Who's the hottie with no undies?"

"Simon, this is Ginny Weasley, my intended. Hottie, I mean Ginny, this is Simon Prudith. Simon is an odd type Muggle. He can sense and identify witches and wizards but is not magical himself. We met when I was ten, I think. He was working at the London Zoo in the reptile house when I accidentally released a Brazilian boa constrictor. He saw what had happened and knew it was accidental magic. He slipped a card into my pocket with his phone number on it. It wasn't until after I found out I was a wizard and started at Hogwarts that I contacted Simon. Now, he runs this inn and I owe his friendship to a snake."

"Well, Mr. Prudith…"

"Simon, please, Miss Ginny."

"Well, Simon, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nah. Between the way I look and the way you look, the pleasure is all mine. Your room is all ready, Harry. And while I know the answer's probably 'no' would the lady prefer her own room?"

"No!" Harry and Ginny answered simultaneously. "Thank you," Harry continued. "We'll see you for dinner later."

Simon watched as they headed for the stairs. Ginny stopped and looked back. "Simon, how did you know I'm not wearing any knickers?"

Simon looked astounded, "You're not? Well, when a guy reaches my age we just want to assume that a pretty girl isn't wearing her knickers. Just a fantasy thing."

"Oh, well in that case…" She flipped her skirt up in back giving him a look at her bum as she climbed the stairs. They could hear Simon's laugh and applause all the way up.

Part 7: At the Inn

The room was just as Harry had left it. He dropped his bag on the floor and turned to Ginny. "I was so scared when I heard you were missing. What happened?"

"I was so angry at Mum and Dad that I went out for a walk in the park. I was on a rant, and in a bit of a snit, and wasn't watching for trouble. I was walking under some trees when there was a sudden bright light. I remember thinking that it was as if I had walked into a patch of sunlight. The next thing I knew, I was tied up and lying on the ground in that clearing. A Death Eater was standing over me and I knew then that I was in trouble. I sassed him a bit but must have gone too far and he bound me to that tree. And that's the way it went until I somehow felt that you were looking for me. I thought it was a dream but there it was again the next day, and when I was wide awake. I figured that if you were actually there I would sass them a bit to keep them off balance so you would have space to kick ass." She smiled brightly, "and you did!"

Harry gathered her to him and kissed her. "You were incredible, Ginny. Absolutely incredible."

She sighed and lay her head against his chest. "Yeah, I am. But now we have a problem to settle. I'm not going back to being without you but my parents are probably in a panic worrying about me. Plus, there may still be problems with them about us. And there's Ron, too. We're going to have to go easy with him since he's your best friend."

Harry smiled, "That's not going to be a problem; Ron is on our side. By the way, when you were screaming at your parents he was listening in with an Extendable Ear. He said it was not a good idea since you nearly deafened him."

Ginny laughed, "I'll have to apologize to him when I see him." Suddenly her smile vanished. "Harry, it's been a really bad several days and I need something good. There's a nice bed over there and I'd like to have a good, long, uninterrupted snog and cuddle session with my husband-to-be before dinner. And maybe after dinner we can get serious."

"But, Ginny…" They were interrupted by an owl pecking at the window. "Ah, just in time," Harry said, taking the message from the owl.

_Harry,_

_We are all getting frantic here. Still no sign of Ginny. Mum and Hermione can't seem to stop crying. All my shirts are getting soggy._

_Any news?_

_- Ron_

Harry took out a quill and quickly wrote a note back.

_Ron,_

_I have news to share. Have everyone meet at 8:00 tomorrow at #12._

_- Harry_

"Here," Harry said giving the owl the message. "Take this to Ronald Weasley, please." He turned back to Ginny, "Now Ginny, …"

"Shut up, Harry," Ginny said, taking his hand and pulling him to the bed. "Clothes stay on for snog session now! Discussion and serious later!"

* * *

Ron came running down the stairs shouting, "Hermione, Mum, Dad, I just got a note from Harry. He says he has news and that we should all be here at 8:00 tomorrow. We need to tell Professor McGonagall so she can be here."

"Ron, let me see that message," Mrs. Weasley demanded. "Does he say where he is or if he has found her?"

"No, just that he wants to see us here tomorrow."

Mrs. Weasley started in a panic, "Ron, go clean your room. Hermione, could you please straighten the parlor? Oh, Arthur, check to see if the fireplace needs cleaning. I need to wash the floors and..."

"Molly," Mr. Weasley interjected, "please sit down. Everybody's seen the house as it is and you are just putting yourself in a state. We'll know tomorrow what Harry has to tell us. In the meantime we should just hope for the best."

"You're right, dear. I'm sorry. I just fear that he will be bringing us bad news."

Mr. Weasley crossed to his wife and took her hand. "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it as we always have; together as a family."

Mrs. Weasley rubbed her cheek against his hand. "You're right. Right. However, there is something I have to take care of so if you'll all excuse me?" She got up and headed up the stairs. They all decided to give her some space and not follow her.

* * *

"Aah, it's nice to have young folks to dinner," Simon said, pushing himself back from the table. "I hope you had enough."

"Simon," Ginny said, "I'm stuffed so full I couldn't eat another bite and will likely not eat again for a week."

"Really, Ginny," Harry asked, "where did you pack it all away? Didn't those Death Eaters feed you? You ate more than I did and I thought only Ron could do that."

"Hah! Simon, this was really great and I thank you for a most enjoyable meal. Now I don't want to seem rude but Harry and I have a lot to do before tomorrow so, if you wouldn't mind, we like to retire for the evening. Harry?"

"Right. Simon, thank you for all this. Why don't you just relax and we'll clean this up for you."

"You kids don't have to do that. I know you have things to do."

"Just this once, Simon, I'll ignore you." Harry took out his wand and with a few motions had the table cleared and the dishes set up in the dishwasher. "And your pipe is filled and ready for you in the game room. Good night, Simon."

Simon just smiled at them, "Good night, kids. And, Miss Ginny, remember he's a seventeen year old boy so you watch him around your knickers, you hear?"

Ginny kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Around my knickers is exactly where I want him, Simon. Good night."

Harry and Ginny climbed the stairs. "Oh, Simon," Ginny called back sweetly. When he turned to her she flashed her knicker-clad bum at him. "Pink lace tonight."

Back in their room, Harry had a hard time stopping laughing at her. "You really like teasing him, don't you?"

"Yeah, he's really a sweet old man and this will be our little joke for a long time. Somehow, even though I don't know him very well, I trust him. But right now, it's you I want to come hold me and kiss me and make me feel loved."

Harry took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. "You are my love, Ginny. You are the one that gives me the courage to face each day. You are the one that make each day livable even with Voldemort out there. Without you I would be a much poorer person. I don't know what I did to get your love but I am grateful for it every moment."

"Harry, you're wrong. It isn't me that makes life bearable, it's you. You risk your life for others. You try to bring happiness to those who are in sorrow by helping them through it. You are a most wonderful person and I love you for it. Of course, the fact that you've got a pretty hot body helps, too," Ginny teased. "In fact, I want to have a look at the body." She reached for the buttons on his shirt and started undoing them. When she reached his belt she let her hands caress his chest, her fingernails trailing across his skin.

"Ginny, the bible teaches to do unto others as you would have them do unto you. Well, you are about to be done unto, too," Harry said opening her shirt and pulling it off her.

Between hugs and kisses Harry got her skirt off her as she undid and lowered his pants. As she reached for his shorts he grabbed her wrists. "Nope! Stop! Wait!"

"Why?" she wailed. "I want to see you."

"Not fair! You've got more pieces of clothing on than I have so I get to take your bra off you for free. Then we'll be even again." He drew her into his arms and hugged her close. Massaging her back, he managed to unclasp her bra and slip the straps off her shoulders. She leaned back in his arms to let the bra fall to the floor. His hands came around and gently cupped her breasts. "You are so beautiful," he said and leaned down to place a kiss on each nipple.

Ginny held his head and pressed his face to her breasts. This was even better than she had hoped but she wanted more. "Harry, if you don't take my knickers off me pretty soon I can't be held responsible for what may happen."

"If I do," he replied, slipping his hands into the waistband of the pink lace undies, "_I_ can't be held responsible." With a quick tug he pulled them down over her hips and let them drop to the floor. She responded by yanking his shorts down so they stood before each other for the first time, each totally naked.

Harry took his wand (the magic one) and put a silencing spell on the room and locked the door. Then he picked Ginny up, carried her over to the bed and gently set her down. Before he could move, she reached out and took hold of him. "Ginny, I want to make love with you but there are dangers we must not ignore."

"Harry, I want you to make love with me, and if you don't you have no idea how much danger you are going to be in."

"Kidding aside, Gin. What if you were to get pregnant?"

"Damn, you're right. Hand me my wand and I'll take care of that right now." With her wand in hand, Ginny waved the tip over her abdomen and muttered a spell. A soft rosy light spread across her stomach and quickly sank into her. She smiled and put the wand on the side table. "Ok, Harry, I'm ready and I want you now."

"What was that spell?" he asked.

"Mum taught me that so I won't get pregnant until I, and my husband, decide we're ready to have a family. So don't worry about that. Right now," she smirked wickedly, "I want to be with my husband-to-be!"

Part 8: Home Again

As 8:00 neared the tension level at Number 12 Grimwald Place mounted. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Hermione, Ron, and Tonks all waited anxiously, hardly daring to talk. At precisely 8:00 the doorbell rang and they all rushed to the door, Ron and Mr. Weasley stopping to cover the screaming portrait in the hall. Taking a deep breath, Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Good evening," said the petite red-haired girl brightly. "Would you care to purchase a subscription to the London Times?"

Shocked silence for a moment followed by Mrs. Weasley screaming "Ginny!" and grabbing her daughter in a bear hug and dragging her into the hall. "Oh, Ginny, you're all right," she cried, tears running down her face. A moment later they were enveloped in a hug from Mr. Weasley, with Tonks and McGonagall looking on. No one noticed Ron and Hermione quietly returning to the parlor.

Once in the parlor, Hermione turned to Ron, "Quit tugging on my sleeve, Ron."

"I'm not tugging on you, you're tugging on me!"

They stopped and stared at each other in sudden comprehension. "Harry!"

Flipping off the Invisibility Cloak, Harry hugged his friends. "Sorry I couldn't let you know what was going on but I had to act fast before anyone hurt Ginny."

"How did you find her?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell the whole story as soon as everyone gets in here. Before that, though, Ron…?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be ok, now. They realized that she's growing up faster than they might like but they're accepting it."

"Harry! Oh, my, Harry," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when she saw him. She rushed across the room and pulled him into an embrace. "Thank you, Harry. Thank you. I'm so sorry about what I said to you." She started crying again and couldn't talk more.

"I apologize too, Harry. I was angry and really didn't mean any of it. I know how good you are and I know you are good to Ginny. Please forgive me."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, before this goes any further there are a few things you need to know. First…" Harry started.

"Harry," Professor McGonagall interrupted, "perhaps it would be better for you and Ginny to tell us what happened over the last several days. That way we'll have the basic idea of what we need to do."

"You're right, Professor. Although, at this point there's nothing left to be done." Harry took a breath and told the story. "It started when things blew up here after that night. Nothing actually happened that night and the way we were not believed the next morning made me angry for her and feeling very isolated. The Dursleys never believed anything I told them and while you're nothing like them, it sort of pushed my Dursley buttons. I felt I had to get away because I was losing the only real family I ever had. Ron, there, helped me a lot in the few moments we talked but I still had to get away.

"I went to an inn I know of and just hid out there for a few days. The first I knew of Ginny being missing was when Dobby came and told me. He agreed to give my message to Ron, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall that I would be looking for her."

"Why didn't you let Arthur and I know, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "We were sure she had run away to be with you."

"At that time I thought that I was the last person in the world you would want to hear from. Anyway, I did some reading in that Defense Against the Dark Arts book you gave me, Hermione, and found a reference to a locator spell."

McGonagall interrupted, "But the Point Me spell does not work for finding people."

"No," Harry agreed, "but I found another one that does. I used that to locate Ginny where the Death Eaters were holding her."

"Death Eaters?!" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Yes, Mum," Ginny said. "After the argument that morning I was so mad that I went to walk in the park. I guess I wasn't paying enough attention to what was around me because one moment I was kicking a stone on the walkway and the next thing I remember was waking up a few days later, all tied up, in a clearing in the woods somewhere and a masked Death Eater standing over me. The others arrived a few minutes later."

"Could you identify any of them?" Tonks, the Auror, asked.

"One of them called the first one Knott but I don't know any of the others. I tried to keep them off balance by talking like I wasn't scared but I really was. I must have overdone it because instead of just keeping my hands tied, they tied me to a tree. That was about it until Knott started talking about having fun with me and lifted my skirt."

Hermione gasped, "Ginny, were you raped by them? Maybe while you were unconscious?"

"No. I think they were going to but just then my knight in his glittering Invisibility Cloak came to the rescue of this damsel in distress. Harry?"

"Before starting my quest," Harry said, smiling at Ginny, "I stopped at a Muggle joke shop and picked up several smoke bombs. When I got to the clearing I used the Stupefy spell on the man next to Ginny and tossed the smoke bombs between us and the other Death Eaters to hide what we were doing. I released Ginny and took her with me under my cloak, enabled the portkey I had made…"

"How did you know how to do a portkey?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"The spell was in one of the books I had. So when Ginny kissed me it activated the portkey and we left."

"Why didn't you just apparate out?" Ron asked.

"Two reasons, Ron. First, I thought they might have had an anti-apparation shield up and, second, I don't know how to take someone along when I apparate. The portkey took us back to the inn where we waited for the owl from Ron and used him to request this meeting."

"Very well done, Harry," Hermione said. "But I would like to hear a bit more detail on the locator spell. Where did you get it?"

Harry looked at her, "From Borgin & Burkes. It is called **Reperio is alio**."

"Harry," Hermione cried angrily, "that's a dark spell. I can't believe you used dark magic. What's wrong with you?"

"Hermione, calm down. You are wrong about this," Harry responded. "The spell has a few major advantages; first it indicates the direction and relative distance to the person being searched for and, second, the targeted person gets the feeling that someone is looking for them."

Ginny broke in, "I was losing hope of being found before they raped or killed me until I suddenly got the feeling that searchers were on their way. Let me tell you, my hope level went sky-high."

"Furthermore," Harry continued, "the spell is thought to be dark for some reason, but really isn't."

"It isn't, Harry? I believe that is it so classified," McGonagall said.

"I don't know how it got that classification, Professor, but the spell was originally used for Search and Rescue in the eastern European mountains. It helped the searchers find avalanche victims while giving those trapped awareness that the search was in progress. To me, that's not dark magic."

Mr. Weasley held up a finger. "Excuse me, Harry, but could you explain how that portkey you made worked? Generally, portkeys are timing activated. Yours doesn't sound like any I have heard of."

Ginny got up and stood next to Harry, taking his hand. "Tell them," she said.

"Ok. I bought a ring to use as the object and set it up so it would be enabled when I put it on Ginny's finger but wouldn't be activated until she kissed me or I let go of her hand."

Mr. Weasley frowned. "That's not the way portkeys work. I don't know how you could have made it that way."

"Well," Harry shrugged, "nobody ever told me I couldn't."

"Why go to that length and complexity?" Ron asked with a knowing smirk.

"When I slipped it on her finger, I held her hands and professed my love for her and asked her to marry me when we are both old enough." Ginny's parents both sat straighter in their chairs when they heard this. "Ginny accepted my proposal and professed her love for me. When she kissed me, since we were still holding hands, we returned to the inn. If she had refused me I would have released her hands and she would have gone alone while I would have made my own way out of there. Either way, Ginny would be safe."

"Mum, Dad," Ginny announced, taking Harry's hand. "Harry and I plan to get married after I finish school. I hope you can accept that."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at one another. "I think we can," Mr. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley got up and went to them. She put her arms around them both and kissed each on the cheek. "We can." She looked at them sharply. "But until then it'll have to be separate bedrooms for you two."

"Yes, Mum," Ginny moaned.

Mrs Weasley gave her daughter a sharp nod and turned away. Behind her mother's back, Ginny gave Harry a wink and a smile. "Separate rooms."


End file.
